


Kitten Love

by Clankit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adopting A Cat Fluff, Cat Fluff, Cotton Candy Fluff, Dan loves them too, Domestic Fluff, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Phil loves cats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds a cat, and brings it back to the apartment. Dan is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Love

 

When Phil came back from his food run for popcorn and soda for their anime marathon, Dan did expect Phil to be wet. It was raining outside, and Phil had lost their umbrella. So he wasn’t surprised when Phil stood dripping on the towel Dan had put in front of their door for him.

What he was surprised by was the fact Phil was not carrying a bag of groceries, and instead a sopping wet black…. thing in his arms.

“Phil, what’s that?” Dan asked slowly, because he knew Phil, and he was pretty sure he also knew what that was.

“It’s a cat!” Phil said proudly, and at that moment the cat moved it’s head out of the crook of Phil’s elbow and looked at Dan.

“Oh.” Dan had been expecting a dog, but not a cat. Well, it didn’t matter anyways. “Phil,” Dan started with a sigh, “you know we can’t have pets in our apart-”

“Already accounted for! I called ahead and asked if we could keep it for a couple days, and the deal is we can have it here as long as we get it out of here as soon as possible.”

When Dan simply stared at him, he pouted. “Dan! It’s sopping wet outside! I couldn’t leave her all alone!” The cat let out a small mewl, as if supporting his statement.

“Phil…” Dan really did not want a sopping wet cat in their apartment, but then the cat sneezed, and Dan’s heart melted like chocolate left outside in California. “Fine, we’ll take her to the vet. But no promises!”

&&

“Everything checks out!” Phil announced, his right hand holding a temporary portable cat carrier and his left hand holding what looked like a list.  “She’s already been spayed and gotten all her shots, so that’s good. We’re supposed to bring her back for a  free checkup on Friday, but in the meantime the vet gave us a list of some stuff we should get.” Phil waved the piece of paper in his hand, before giving it to Dan.

As Dan glanced down the list, he sighed, and looked at the cardboard cat box. “You’re lucky I’m in love with the idiot holding you.” He said to the cat, who meowed in response. Phil said nothing, but smiled broadly and held the cardboard carrier to his chest.

Dan, for the fifth time in his life, was in a pet store. Phil had thrust the carrier towards Dan and promised that he would be back in a minute.

That had been 15 minutes ago.

Dan finally gave up in his quest of trying to find everything on the list without asking someone for help, but so far he had only gotten some cat food and two bowls. He shuffled quietly over to a person wearing a light blue t-shirt who was looking at a shelf. “Um, excuse me, do you know where I can find-”

“I don’t work here.” The man glared at him, and even though Dan was at least an inch taller than him, he cowered until his gaze. He heard the man mutter “Idiot,” as he walked away, and Dan resolved that when he found Phil the first thing he would do is hug him and then kill him.

When Dan and Phil finally returned home half an hour later, they were dry, as Dan had finally remembered to buy them an umbrella. Phil was holding the cat box with both hands, and Dan had three bags of groceries in his left hand and the umbrella in his right. He shook the umbrella off and leaned it against a corner, before plonking the bags down on the table and turning to look at Phil, who had coaxed the kitten out of her box and into his arms.

“She’s the cutest cat ever, Dan!” Dan learned closer to look at her, but, yep, she was all black, with no markings at all. Not that Dan minded the color black.

“We need to make flyers.” Dan turned around and started to put the groceries away.

“But Dan! They scanned her for a chip and there was nothing!” Phil protested, scratching her under her chin.

“Yes, but she’s been spayed and got her shots, so she’s almost certainly someone’s pet. I’m sure they’re missing her just as much as you love her.” Dan said gently.

“Yeah…” Phil sighed, and held her up by her armpits, and stared into her blue eyes. He giggled when she meowed, and moved her slightly closer so that their noses where touching. “So it’d probably be a bad idea if I gave her a name then?”

Dan groaned and laid his head down on the counter as Phil started to lift off possible cat names, while the kitten simply purred as Phil paid attention to her.

&&

When Dan woke up the next morning, he felt something warm and furry pressing into his side.

Phil had pleaded with Dan to let her sleep in their bed, as she had spent most of the day out in the rain, so she needed to warm up. But Dan had expected Phil to take her with him to the kitchen, where he could hear Phil humming as he made pancakes.

Dan stiffened when he realized she was making a strange noise. Was she hurt? Had the vet been wrong? But he calmed down when he realized she was just purring, and then convinced himself he had only been worried because of Phil’s love for the cat. So it was totally for Phil’s sake that he stayed there, letting her rub against him until she finally stumbled out of the bed and onto the floor.

This was a terrible, terrible idea.

“Hey guys! Phil here…” Dan sighed as he heard Phil continue to do his intro as Dan waited outside. He looked down at the kitten, which was currently nested in his arms.

It was… weird. Although Phil held her plenty of times, he had scarcely had opportunities to hold a cat in his life, so the feeling of holding something soft and furry in his arms was a rare one. The kitten looked up at him, her blue eyes a very similar shade to Phil’s. Well, was it right to call her a kitten? She was around eight months, that vet had said….

Dan only realized he had missed his cue when he heard Phil say “Dan? Are you okay?”

Dan pushed open the door with his foot and walked inside. “Sorry, sorry, got distracted.” he laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Anyways, look what I have!” He sat down beside Phil and shifted his arms a bit, revealing her more to the camera. “Phil, do you mind telling how this little beast came into our home?”

“She’s not a beast!” Phil protested.

“Yes, she is! Earlier, she was pushing her paws against my stomach like I was a toy!” he fake-glared down at the puffball in his arms. “She’s evil.” The cat had perfect timing, because at that moment she yawned, showing her adorable teeny tiny tongue and teeth to the camera.

“It’s called kneading, Dan. It means she likes you. Kittens do it to their mothers to get milk, actually!” Phil poked her gently, and when she turned her small head to look at him, he petted it. “Which is funny, because I think she actually acts a lot like you in some ways.”

Dan stared at Phil. “What.” This is the moment where the happy music in the background would stop for Dan to play the part of the sassy man.

“Oh, come on! She obviously loves the color black. She sleeps all the time. She sometime acts like a little monster when inside she’s just a gooey marshmallow. She’s exactly like you!” Phil said this all while staring intensely at him, and Dan knew this would be a popular phan moment.

“Actually, I think she’s like you, because I found her in my cereal this morning.” And then Phil blushed, and then the cat slid out of his arms, which was perfect because right then Dan leaned forward and had an intense surprise make-out session with his perfect boyfriend. He’d have to edit it out later, but it was worth it.

&&

Dan could not believe his eyes when he came home from their cat’s free check up appointment. “Phil, what is this?” Phil had stayed behind because he said he was going to sleep. He had said that.

“Come on, you’ve got to admit it’s perfect.” Phil glanced at the pet bed he had gotten. It was a dark blue on the outside, almost black, with yellow stars decorating it. The inside was white, and it appeared like the bed was trying to be the night sky with a fluffy white cloud inside.

When Dan simply glared at his boyfriend, Phil gestured towards the cardboard carrier in Dan’s hand. “Why don’t we let Missy decide?” Missy was not her name, they were both pretty sure, but they had a system. Both of them had to call their cat by the chosen name at least 10 times and then they would see if it fit. So far that had gone through Sherlock, Elizabeth, Isabell, and now Missy.

Missy walked out of the carrier as soon as Dan set it down on the ground and opened it. She walked over to the cat bed, and sniffed it. Dan saw Phil smile, but the smile turned to a laugh when she promptly jumped into the cardboard box the bed had come in,

“Anyways, while Missy gets settled in-” Phil giggled again, and Dan was going to have to kiss him if he kept sticking his tongue out like that- “I can let you know everything’s fine. Mrs. Floosmia said that no one had reported a missing cat.” _But we still can’t keep it._ Dan silently added. _The super won’t allow us._

“Speaking of weird names-” (they had almost tried calling their cat by the vet’s name, but they decided not to) ”we got a ton of names from our fans.” Phil gestured towards his laptop, already open to the comments section. Dan looked at a few and snorted, before turning to Phil and booping his own nose against the shorter man’s.

“They’re all silly. None of them will work.”

Phil sighed, before his eyes widened. “I’ve got the perfect name.” Phil whispered.

“What is it?” Dan asked, curious.

“Danielle.”

Dan, against his better judgement, agreed to try it. And to his surprise, the name stuck.

&&

“Dan!” Phil came bounding into his room, practically- nope, _literally_ hopping up and down with excitement.

  
“What?! What is it?!” Dan groaned, scratching Danielle behind her ears, who purred in response. They been advised against having a cat sleep with them together in bed, as they might roll over and crush her, so now they switched off between sleeping alone and sleeping together without the cat.

“Look what I have!” Phil held up a purple collar with the words DANIELLE printed on it in silver block letters along with their number.

Dan’s heart sank. “Phil, you know we can’t-”

“No, that’s it! The super said we can keep her, as long as we pay a little extra and make sure the place is always clean!”

Dan’s heart climbed it’s way out of the dumps until it was standing on a building higher than the one Sherlock had fallen off of. “Really?!”

“Yep! We can keep Danielle!” Phil smiled broadly, and then proceeded to gently force Danielle out of Dan’s room so he could cuddle with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the writing seems a little sloppy towards the end, I wrote this late on a school night and just wanted to go to sleep.


End file.
